The Girl with the Green Eyes
by Louise Clancy
Summary: Snape cannot forget the hurts of his past. With the beginning of another school year he is dreading the arrival of the boy-who-lived, the boy who has his mother's, Lily's, eyes. But there is another set of eyes that awaken something within Severus that he hasn't felt for years. This year may prove to uncover more than Severus Snape would wish to reveal.
1. Pains from the past

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please leave a review if you wish and let me know what you think. This is just the beginning, more chapters to come!**

* * *

Severus Snape was coming up to his 20th year of teaching at Hogwarts as the Potions Teacher. For the most part, the last ten years had been relatively quiet compared to the horrors and heartache he had experienced in the first ten. He hadn't always been as cold and unfeeling as he was now, but the disappointments in his life, the things that were never to be, weighed heavily on his mind, on this, the anniversary of his employment.

Snape had become a respected Professor at Hogwarts but his respect had only been won through fear and intimidation. Students loathed him and fellow teachers knew his past, which usually made any self-respecting wizard steer clear of him. Being a reformed Death Eater wasn't something that would win many friends. Only the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, knew some of the torment that had twisted him into the dark, brooding Professor Snape.

Even though everyone imagined him to be heartless, he wasn't completely devoid of feeling. If they had known all that had transpired they might look differently on him, perhaps treat him with compassion rather than ridicule. But Snape was above needing their sympathy, for no amount of good-will could bring back what he had lost, what he had desired for most of his life.

Severus's private thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of students flooding the hallway outside his office with their chatter and energy. Looking at his clock he realised that it was almost time for the Sorting Ceremony. This year's ceremony was going to be more depressing than usual. Seeing all the young wizards, so young and unaffected by the world around them, made Severus mourn what his life had become, yet this year was made worse because of the arrival of Harry Potter.

For years he had torn himself in two, remembering the love he bore for Harry's mother Lily, a woman he would have died for but who was never to be his. His heart still faltered when he thought of her and no matter how hard he tried, the ache in his heart would never leave him be. The conflict he felt was in the remembrance of Harry's father, James Potter. James had bullied him and belittled him, but Severus could have withstood all of it if James hadn't won the heart of Lily. And now their orphaned son was beginning his schooling at Hogwarts. What would he see when he looked at Lily and James's son? Would there be anything of Lily in him? And even if there was, could he look at Harry without seeing the father, the man who destroyed all his hopes of happiness?

Severus stood up abruptly and tried to clear his mind of such gloomy thoughts, his head was already full of misery and darkness that he hardly needed to add more. Pushing the heavy wooden door to his office open, Severus stepped out into the hall and the rowdy students instinctively stepped back towards the walls. After giving them a disdainful glance, Severus strode down the hall towards the Great Hall, his black robes billowing behind him.

* * *

The Great Hall was brightly lit by the floating candles that were hovering above the long tables. Severus was seated at the top table, with all the other teachers, impatiently waiting for this ordeal to be over. As the last few stragglers made their way into the hall Severus noticed a tall woman enter the hall. Her hair was long, straight and white blonde, much like the hair of one of his old friends, Lucius Malfoy. However, he had never seen this witch before, for he would have remembered her because as she came closer he saw her eyes, green as emeralds, just like Lily's.

This witch seemed to glide down the hall, oblivious to all the sniggering and comments that were made by all the young wizards who had also noticed her beauty. She sat down at the far end of the top table and calmly looked down the length of the table, finally resting her eyes on Snape. For a moment Severus thought he was looking into Lily's eyes, he almost lost himself in a feeling he hadn't felt for years, he would have stared at this woman all night if he thought no one would notice. He hoped no one noticed the feelings that stirred within him; this green-eyed witch had filled him with such desire, mixed with almost intolerable pain. However it was another pair of emerald green eyes that drew his attention away from the beguiling blonde witch, Harry Potter was making his way towards Professor McGonagall who held the sorting hat in her hand.

The eyes that Snape was now staring at were indeed those of Lily's, but they were masked by a pair of round glasses and almost hidden by a mass of unkempt black hair. There was no mistaking that this was James and Lily Potter's son, thankfully this pair of green eyes didn't illicit further sadness and longing from Severus, instead he was intensely angry and envious. Angry, because he had been so unsettled by this new witch, and envious because the boy standing before him was Lily and James's son, not Lily and his.


	2. The Mudblood Malfoy

**Here is Chapter 2, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Snape was alone, lying on his bed in the dungeons. His chambers were sparsely furnished. A giant four post bed made of mahogany and draped in dark green velvet took up most of the space in the room. The fire was crackling in the large stone fireplace and cast shadows on the collection of books and vials crammed onto the shelves. Many would feel claustrophobic having to live in the dungeons, but it suited Snape, it gave him a place to retire and be alone with his thoughts.

His thoughts this evening were taken up with the new addition to the Hogwarts Staff. At the Sorting Ceremony it had been revealed by Dumbledore that Madam Pince, the librarian, was taking leave and that Miss Persephone LeMarc was her replacement. The name was not familiar to Severus and he made it his mission to find out more about this alluring woman who had unsettled him so, who was continuing to unsettle him now.

Severus soon realised he would have to stop recreating her image in his head, the colour of her hair, her brilliant eyes, the curve of her body, the way her dress moved as she walked... "Enough!" he said aloud, he had to stop himself before things got out of hand. He got out of bed, hastily put his dark black robe on and sat down at his writing desk. The sure fire way to remove Miss LeMarc from his head was to prepare for tomorrows Potion Class with the first year students which of course included the famous Harry Potter. Severus smirked when he contemplated ways of ridiculing the Potter boy, make him feel like he did when James had ridiculed him. As childish as this notion was, it gave Severus some relief from the suffering Miss LeMarc's beauty had inflicted on him.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape stormed into his classroom and began his stern speech on the art and science of Potions before his students could even draw breath. His dulcet tones and severe words had the effect he desired in making all his students look at him in fear, not daring to move lest he berate them. During the lesson he took every opportunity to single out Potter and his friends. Miss Granger was a conceited little know-it-all and Mr Weasley was like his brothers before him, docile and thick. Snape had no time for them and was quick to deduct points from Gryffindor every minor infringement.

While his class were busy scratching away with their quills, copying down his scribblings from the board Snape looked around at his pupils. His eyes were drawn to the blonde headed boy sitting near the front of the class, he had a sinister look on his face that was familiar, and it was clear this boy was no fan of Potter either. It didn't take long before Snape realised that his must be Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, a previous 'colleague' of his. As the bell signaled the end of class, Snape walked over to Malfoy's desk and lightly placed his fingers on the edge of his desk before dismissing the class. Malfoy acknowledged this as a request to stay seated and did so.

As the last of the students left, Snape turned to Draco, "I presume you are Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy?". "Yes Sir", replied Draco, with a devilish smile on his face. "And is your father proud you are in Slytherin?", "I believe so Sir". "Well let us hope you do not let Slytherin or your family down", Snape raised his hand and ushered Draco out of his class. Snape was walking back to his desk as Draco was just about to shut the door when Draco remarked "My father isn't too happy about my _mud-blood_ cousin being at Hogwarts though". Snape spun around on his heel, that word had sent a jolt through his body, the last time he uttered that word he lost the love of his life. Keeping himself composed Snape stared at the boy "Whomever do you mean?", he was not aware of there being other Malfoys at Hogwarts. "Miss LeMarc Sir. Her mother Lucretia was my father's sister, but she ran off and married a muggle, we have nothing to do with that side of the family." Snape managed to hide his interest in the subject and pushed Malfoy out of the room before collapsing into his chair.

His picture of Miss LeMarc was becoming a little clearer and the connection to the Malfoys explained her long blonde hair and pale complexion. Far from alleviating his growing interest in Miss LeMarc, the information Draco had just imparted made him even more curious. Snape sensed he was becoming obsessed with this woman, like one of his hormonal, testosterone filled students. He resolved to find a way to introduce himself to Miss LeMarc, he had to if he had any hope of claiming her for his own.


	3. Trolls and Tension

**So here is Chapter 3, please review it and let me know how you like it!**

* * *

The Great Hall was once again full of rowdy teenagers waiting for dinner to start. Professor Snape sat at the staff table observing the rabble and giving the odd glare to a student who was being particularly noisy or obnoxious. Snape's mind drifted from the cacophony of noise in the hall to more pleasant thoughts, he had been thinking of how to get the attention of Miss LeMarc. He couldn't compare her to Lily, who would forever be the most beautiful woman he had known, but she was stunning and by far the most beautiful woman at Hogwarts. He was staring at her, lost in thought, when she turned her head and looked directly at him. Severus held her gaze, hoping to give her a sign that he was interested in her. Miss LeMarc returned his gaze then lowered her eyes and Snape noticed the faintest shade of pink appearing on her cheeks and neck which were made all the more alluring by her modesty. Severus' admiration of Miss LeMarc was abruptly brought to end when Professor Quirrell came running in the hall just as the food was appearing on the tables.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" screamed Professor Quirrell whose voice was shaking with fear. After getting the attention of everyone in the hall, Quirrell fainted, landing face-down in the middle of the hall. After a second of silence the students began shrieking and scrambling for the doors. Professor Dumbledore's voice resounded around the hall, "SILENCE! Prefects, take the students to their dormitories, staff, come with me." Snape sat still, looking like he hadn't been phased by the spectacle that just took place, soon thought of Miss LeMarc. The staff had begun to leave the hall, leaving her there looking confused and a little scared. Snape rose out of his chair and quickly strode over to where she was seated and, in one fluid motion, took her hand and continued to hurry out the back door of the hall. Once outside the Great Hall, Snape turned around to face her. "Please forgive me Miss LeMarc for being so forward, but you seemed to be lost, and now is not a good time to be lost, with a troll loose in the school." She looked up at him bewildered and then down at her hand, he was still firmly gripping her hand in his. Snape quickly let go, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Without letting her speak another word Snape lead her to the nearest classroom, quickly checking it was empty before ushering her inside. In a flurry he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. His forceful actions began to make him feel aroused, being so close to her, the smell of her skin so tantalizing, but now was not the time to be amorous, and she deserved more than this. He told her to stay in the room until it was safe and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Persephone stood still in the cold, dark classroom, having a hard time trying to collect her thoughts. She hadn't predicted that being a school librarian would put her life in danger, and she soon concluded that her life may not be the only thing in danger. The deep, penetrating eyes of Professor Snape seemed to suggest that he had more in mind than her safety. She had noticed him the first night she arrived at Hogwarts, sitting at the far end of the table, looking sullen and resigned. She was intrigued and intimidated by him. He was tall, and his long black robes gave him an air of mystery. Persephone had never been in love before and knew she wasn't in love now, but something about him made her insides quiver. She was quite a knowledgeable witch, but nothing in the magical or muggle world could explain why she was feeling like this.

Persephone LeMarc was a half-blooded witch. Her mother had come from a prestigious wizarding family, the Malfoys. Her father was a muggle who loved her mother so much that nothing would stop him from marrying her, not even that fact that she was a witch. Her parents union had estranged her from her maternal relatives and had forced them to move to France to escape their scorn. She attended Beau Baton's, the French equivalent to Hogwarts, and then completed her library studies at a muggle school. She took great delight in watching muggles struggle with their trolleys of books and shelving hundreds of volumes by hand. Little did they know that she was able to complete all of these tasks with just the simple flick of her wand, but they would never know and she would never be working in their muggle libraries anyway. Persephone was delighted to be offered a job at Hogwarts, and looked forward to returning to England and learning more about her mother's family. Meeting the elusive Professor Snape was making her unsure if accepting the position was a good thing or not, but her curiosity always won.

It had been at least an hour since Professor Snape had shut her in the classroom. Persephone quietly opened the door and looked up and down the hall. It was eerily quiet, she was sure that the danger must be over and quickly ran up the stairs towards her chambers, next to the library. She bolted the door, changed into her nightgown and jumped straight into bed, what with the troll and the intense Professor Snape, her nerves were shot.

* * *

After leaving Miss LeMarc secure in the classroom. Severus had run straight to the third floor corridor. He, unlike everyone else, had noticed Professor Quirrell sneakily open one eye when he was lying on the floor, no doubt to see if his flamboyant show had worked, and Severus knew that something was amiss. Just as he burst into the corridor he saw Professor Quirrel slip into a locked room. Severus knew what was behind that door and was fairly confident that Quirrell didn't. So he patiently stood outside the door, wand at the ready. In a matter of seconds Quirrell had shoved open the door and slammed it shut, looking scared and disheveled. "So I see you have found our little guard dog" sneered Severus, annunciating every syllable. "P-P-Professor Snape!" stuttered Quirrell, "I was j-j-just checking for the t-t-troll". Severus pointed his wand at Quirrell, slowing moving towards him, pinning Quirrell against the door. Pushing his wand into his neck, Snape spoke "I would have no qualms in killing you right now, however, Dumbledore would. I am watching you Quirrell, I know you are up to something." Before Snape could retaliate, Quirrell drew his wand and shouted "EVERTE STATUM!" Snape flew through the air and landed sharply on the edge of a stone bench. He could feel his leg wet with blood and tried to stand, by the time he got to his feet Quirrell had fled. Severus knew that the Dark Lord was behind this. Dumbledore had gone to great lengths to protect something that would give Voldemort what he most wanted, life.


	4. The Wiggenweld Potion

**Moving right along to Chapter 4. Please read and review. Thanks!**

* * *

Snape woke that morning to a painful throbbing in his leg. Last night's run-in with Professor Quirrell had left him battered and bruised. What worried Snape more was that the Dark Lord was on the rise. Snape had spent years as a Death Eater, pandering to Voldermort's wishes and, in the end, losing Lily because of his arrogance and his interest in the Dark Arts. If the Dark Lord was returning Severus knew he couldn't hide from him. Dumbledore had spoken to him the night when Lily died and made it clear that from now on his allegiance would be to her son, Harry. Severus was going to act as a spy for Dumbledore and put his life in great danger for the sake of Lily's son.

Severus got out of his bed, tidied the covers and proceeded to put on a white shirt and his usual black trousers. He was about to put on his black coat and robes when there was a knock on the heavy wooden door to his chambers. Crinkling his brow into a disdainful frown, Severus stormed towards the door, ready to upbraid the stupid student who decided to intrude on his private time, upon opening the door, Severus soon replaced his frown with a look of shock. Miss LeMarc was standing before him, holding a small parcel in her hand. She walked in without invitation and walked over to the fire. Severus was still in a state of shock, he gently closed the door and turned to Miss LeMarc. "Miss LeMarc...", "Please, call me Persephone". "Persephone, please excuse my frankness, but what are you doing here?" He looked at her quizzically, waiting for her response. She looked into his eyes for what seemed like the longest time before clearing her throat. "Um, sorry to disturb you Severus, I brought you some Wiggenweld Potion to say thank you for helping me the other night." Severus looked down at the little brown parcel in her hands, as he reached out to take it he deliberately let his fingers slide along the top of her hand before grasping the gift. He thought he felt her shake under his touch, her smooth skin feeling slightly cold. "Thank you Persephone, but you needn't have gone to the trouble, for I have more than enough Wiggenweld Potion in my stores." Persephone looked up at him slightly confused, "Well fine, ok then, I had better be going." Before Severus could stop her, she had left the room, her footsteps echoing off the stone steps out of the dungeons.

Untying the string and opening the parcel, Severus gently removed the phial. It was a very elegant glass phial, a brilliant green colour with ornate handles. He couldn't understand why she would give him this gift, of all things. Perhaps there was a reason she gave him Wiggenweld potion in particular. Placing the phial on the shelf above the fireplace, Severus finished getting dressed and headed upstairs to have breakfast and head over to the Quidditch pitch. Tomorrow was the first game of the season, and Snape wanted to make sure there were no curses or hexes in place. Harry Potter had just been made the youngest seeker in a century, and despite his dislike of the boy, the undying love for Harry's mother would not let him see Harry come to harm.

* * *

Persephone collapsed into the armchair in front of the fire. Her office was a small room attached to the library, it was comfortable, light, and of course full of old books and parchment. Staring in the fire, she hit the arm of the chair with her fist "Damn it!" She realised that going to Severus' chambers had been a bold move, she could have spoken to him at breakfast, or perhaps in his classroom, but until now she hadn't seen how silly she had been. What kind of message was she giving, intruding on his personal space, the man wasn't even completely dressed! Her imagination quickly brought the image back to her, standing there without his black robes on, his broad chest and strong shoulders easily perceivable through his coarse white shirt. It dawned on her that she had been so naive and deluded in thinking that Snape wouldn't pick up the hidden meaning behind the Wiggenweld Potion. She fervently hoped he wouldn't see just how overly soppy and romantic she had been. Letting out a sigh, Persephone slowly rose out of the chair and returned to the library, it wouldn't be long before students made their way up to paw through the old leather books, hurrying to finish their homework.

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun shone brightly in the blue sky, making the dew on the grass glisten. Snape did not care for such romanticism, it was just another day, like the one before, although his surprise visitor this morning had certainly lifted his mood. As he was contemplating Persephone's visit, he spotted Harry and his two friends coming over the crest of the hill. Snape automatically went into attack mode and began to stride towards the trio. "Mr. Potter" drawled Snape. "What are you doing so far from the castle?" Harry, looking a little frightened, looked up at Snape with his brilliant green eyes. "Ah, Professor, we are heading to the Quidditch pitch, I was going to practice for tomorrow" Snape glared at him, then at Miss Granger and Mr Weasley before noticing a book wedged under Harry's arm. Snatching it away from him Snape proceeded, "be that as it may, you do realise that library books are not to be taken outside the castle?". Snape turned on his heel and strode back towards the castle with the library book under his arm, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione scowling after him. As Snape walked through the courtyard towards the Great Hall he smiled to himself, something he rarely did. He couldn't care less about Potter taking books out of the castle, he had found an excuse to see Persephone, under the guise of returning a lost book.

* * *

Persephone was standing behind the front desk when Snape walked through the door, his black cape flowing behind him. She just wanted to hide, to shrink behind the desk, hoping that he wouldn't notice her. "Ah, Miss LeMarc!". His dark, velvety voice had made her feel weak, if she could Persephone would have ran to her office, but his mesmerising tone forced her to turn and face him. She swallowed hard before responding, "Professor Snape, please forgive my intrusion this morning, it was wrong of me to interupt you at such an hour." Snape seemed to ignore her apology and handed a well-worn book over the desk to her. "I found this outside just now, some irresponsible student must have forgotten it." Persephone took the book and placed on the desk in front of her, opening the cover and pushing her wand into the front page she mummbled quietly, "Revelare Nomenus", names began to appear on the page, "Harry Potter was the last person to borrow this book" she added. It suddenly dawned on her, "Is this _the_ Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" Snape gave her a reproachful look before feigning interest in a book lying open on the desk. Persephone placed the book on the trolley, ready to be shelved and turned to see Snape reading the potion book she had left out. His eyes shot up and met hers, with a devilish smirk on his face he pushed the open book towards her. "See you after dinner tonight Miss LeMarc", and he was gone. Looking down at the open book in front of her, Persephone gasped in horror. She had been consulting this book when deciding on a thank-you gift for Severus. She carefully read the description of Wiggenweld Potion.

'_Wiggenweld potion is a healing potion with the ability to awaken those who have been poisoned with the Draught of the Living Dead. Legend says that it was used by a Prince to awaken a princess who had drunk the deadly draught. The prince applied the potion to his lips and kissed the princess, waking her from her dealthy sleep.'_

"Great!" she said sarcastically. Now Severus Snape, the focus of her girlish crush, knows that she fantasises about him passionately kissing her. "Well at least he can't read my mind" she mused. However there was much she didn't know about Snape's magical talents. His last comment stuck in her memory, _I'll see you tonight after dinner_, Persephone was a little worried to say the least, what ideas had she inadvertently put in his head?


	5. Relief in the Library

**Sorry for the delay. Things are starting to heat up a little now. Please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

Snape's words had drifted through Persephone's mind all day. Her imagination was running wild, trying to think what he was up to, why he wanted to see her tonight. Her constant imaginings had taken their toll, she was a nervous wreck; twice she had knocked over large towers of books and had run the trolley into the library monitor's, Hermione's, heels. Poor Hermione couldn't understand why the normally calm Miss LeMarc was flustered.

Persephone had noticed that Snape was absent from dinner. Despite feeling apprehensive about him and his motives, she couldn't help but look for him. She returned to the library after dinner, there was shelving to finish, and even though she was curious about Snape's whereabouts, she knew it would be improper to go looking for him in the dungeons.

The library was quiet, all the students were in their dormitories, leaving her alone to tidy up the shelves and shelve all the books from the restricted section since Hermione was too young to handle them. After shelving the last book, Persephone began walking to the end of the shelves when her path was blocked by Severus. It took a second for her brain to register, the man standing in front of her, his dark robes concealing his manly form, dark lanky hair almost falling in front of his face, his dark eyes staring directly into hers, seeing right through her.

Persephone was about to speak when Severus came striding towards her, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, he hesitated, waiting for her to protest, she looked up at him, the longing in her eyes was plain to see. His luscious lips were dangerously close to hers, Persephone closed her eyes and stood up on her toes, their lips finally meeting. He was so tender but determined, holding her tightly, he let out a moan, muffled by their kiss. Persephone was delirious, she ran her hands under his cloak and up his back, feeling the muscles tighten under her touch.

After what felt like hours, he finally raised his head, his hungry mouth still wanting more. He pushed her hard into the shelves, delighting in the little gasp she made, before pressing himself against her. She could feel the heat from his body enveloping her, she began to feel dizzy and would have fallen if he wasn't crushing her against the shelving. Snape ran his hand around her waist, down the small of her back and grasped her butt in his hand, pushing her hips into him. His other hand was cradling the back of her head, his long fingers tangled in her hair making sure she could escape from him.

"Persephone…" his deep voice made her shudder, "is this what you wanted?" Persephone could feel his manhood pressing into her hip, making his desire quite evident. "Um, y-yes". He resumed the invasion on her lips, running his hands all over her, not knowing where to begin. But before he could truly begin, he was gone. Persephone was stuck to the spot, the taste and smell of him all over her. Was this real, or was it one of the many fantasies she had entertained during the day.

* * *

Severus slammed the wooden door to his chambers. Leaning back against the door he let out a sigh, he touched his fingers to lips, reminding himself of her sweet taste, the softness of her lips. His bulging pants were a clear sign of what he wanted to do to her, but something scared him away. When he was kissing her, fondling her, he saw into her mind, he could see what she was thinking, what she was desiring, and for such a dark and twisted soul such as himself, it made even him hesitate. Could this seemingly sweet, demure woman truly want that from him?

He couldn't forget the feel of her against him, the yearning in her eyes. There was nothing for it, he had to relieve himself if he hoped to get any rest. He ran a hot bath and quickly stepped out of his clothes and slid his tall, lithe frame into the water. He let his thoughts run rampant, her lips, her breasts, her arse, what he wanted to do to her, make her scream his name. His thoughts ended when he came into his hand, a sense of relief finally spreading through him. He was going to have to take more than his member into his hands if he wanted to find any satisfaction in the future. He just hoped that she was up to it.


End file.
